The Lesbians
by Zadz
Summary: The Fight With Tara and Williow


  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole plan to destroy the under world was just crazy, as Xander kept on saying over and over again. But I still think it was a great idea we will go in and out no trouble at all.  
That was what I though at first, but when I went over my plan for the seventh billion time it did sound a bit crazy.  
Giles kept on saying what a brilliant idea it was "All we have to do is go into the passage and kill the two Phyertion demons. Crack the unbreakable lock into the lair of the Triumvirate, kill him, and take the empty skull to the oracle's to get the reverii which opens the gateway to the under world."  
Sounds easy doesn't it, and guess who has to do all the work, Me! The Slayer! The stupid Chosen One! They always depend on me, and truthfully I am getting sick and tired of it, one day they will all say "Just get Buffy she will do it." And I will say, "Get stuffed I am out of here," I don't have any fun anyway, I can't go out because I have to patrol! I can't even make love to the only person I truly love, Angel, all because of this stupid "I become evil" thing, its like come on get over it.   
I think I will leave and if they try to stop me I might have to hurt somebody. I will do that, pack my bags and leave never come back and let everybody die all because they don't have the power to protect them selves.   
Come on it isn't that hard to destroy a few thousand vampires only with one pointy stick, how hard can it really be without super strength? Maybe I should get Willow to whip up a potion to take away my super strength for a week and then I can prove it to them that it isn't as hard as they are putting it on.   
That's what I am going to do, I will go to Willows house and get her to whip up a potion and really become a normal girl in Sunnydale, with all the horrible vampires, demons, and plagues and still come out in front.  
  
Later At Willows House.   
  
  
I hope Willow is home, this is very important to me.   
Only one way to find out if she is home, is to knock. "Well hi Tara, is Willow home?" "Yeah she is up in her room." "Thanks Tara, Where are you going?" "I'm going to the magic shop, too let Willow came down for a while." "Why what's wrong?" "I don't fell like talking about it right now, see you later." "Yeah bye Tara."  
"Hi Will, how is it going" "Horrible Tara that stupid whore wont come into bed with me any more, she says it is to soon to show our love to each other."   
"But Will, I thought you two already…." "Yeah we did but I guess I'm not gay enough for her. At least Oz gave it to me when I wanted it!"   
"Sorry Will, but that is to much info for me in one go" What A Slutty Whore Willow is. "Well anyway can you help me with this problem I have?"  
"Buffy, you know I will help you in any way I can… even sexually… if you know what I mean." "Sorry Will to burst your bubble but it is only a wicca thing."   
"Oh…Well in that case I am your girl, in a non-sexual way." "Yeah ok." Just nod and smile. Nod and smile. "Anyway I got this thing, where I want to train."  
"Well Buffy you don't need magic for that." "No Will, you don't get it I want to train really hard in a, non-super strength kind of way."   
"Oh.., Well what do you want me to do Buffy." "Will, I hope this isn't asking you to much, but I want you to make a spell which takes away my Slayer powers for one whole week."   
"Buffy I don't know if I can really do that, as you can see, I can't even make Tara go to bed with me, I tried many, many times but she still will not do the dirty thing with me."   
"I believe in you Will." "Yeah well even if you do believe in me, I still don't believe in my self."   
" Will don't be silly, I have to go out and patrol, I will meet up with you tomorrow, please be ready when I get back."   
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Well here I am, doing my patrolling in Shady Hill Cemetery, it is so slow tonight, not even one vampire has came to hurt me, eat me, or even get dusted by me.  
What is it with today, all the living dead……are dead, or is there greater evil at work here. The only way for me to find out is to tell Giles and see what he thinks.  
He will proberly blab on how all this could have happened with a bit of Latin and Greek here and there. He will look in his books and say "How interesting".  
He will be preoccupied for hours trying to solve the mystery of the unseen horribles in Sunnydale. I think I wont tell him, but if I don't Giles will still lope around like a crazy man.  
Well, I guess there wont be any gholies tonight, maybe I should go home and comfort mum, but then she will worry why I am home so early and if I tell her she will freak about all this greater evil coming to Sunnydale.  
I think I will stop by Giles house first and waste a couple of hours-there first that'll be fun, Giles will be reading, while I watch waiting for answers.  
Nothing is happening here so I should go to Giles doesn't matter how boring it will get.  
  
Giles House.  
  
"Hi Giles, I got some Mega news." "Buffy I don't want to know about Willow and Tara's sex life, I already heard it all from Willow, when she came around to pick up some books."   
"No Giles its not about Willow and Tara's sex life, and if I was going to tell somebody, it wouldn't be you to start with anyway." "Why not am I not hip enough to understand lesbians, I know what they do with those cucumber things I am not that dumb."  
"I am not suggesting that you are dumb, it is just that I would talk to Xander first because we are closer ages then you and me." "What are you telling me that I am old, if it is, I am only forty-six and that is young for a normal watcher."  
"Whoa hang on, I didn't say that you were old, it is that I don't really think you are interested in that sex stuff." "Oh ok, what were you saying before all this mix up?"  
"If you let me finish I was going to say that Sunnydale might be in big trouble." "What do you mean, Big Trouble?"  
"I mean great evil." "Why do you suggest this Buffy?" "Well recently, when I patrol there is nothing to go patrolling for. I stand there for hours and, zip, poof, nothing at all comes out for me to kill, bash or hurt, it is starting to get boring, so boring in fact I am going out of my mind."   
"Buffy, this news is extraordinary, I must go though my books at once, and find a solution to this dilemma." "Good, you do that and I will pay a visit to our little friend Spike."  
"Yes Buffy, what ever you think is best I will stay here and research, see you later, and be careful." "Yes Sir, see you later, keep searching."  
  
Spikes Lair  
  
"Why hello Buffy, how do I have the pleasure of you visit." "Spike I don't want any of your shit right know, I want news and I want it fast."  
"Touchy touchy, don't get in a flutter know, I might know something but it depends on what you are looking for?" "I need to know why business is slow in my field of work?"  
"Oh so you have finally noticed the disturbance, it took you a while" "Spike I want some information, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you!"  
"Ok ok I know why, as you called it business, is slow, it is because of what is coming to Sunnydale." "And what might this be." "This isn't something out of the ordinary, this is serious stuff."  
"Yeah and what might this serious stuff look like? I need to know so I can kill it and be over with it." "Whoa this is a brutal killing machine, it will rip you to shreds before you blink." "So what is it?"  
"It's a Quadumvirate." "What is it Triumvirates sister?" "God no this guy is pure evil, he eats Triumvirates for breakfast, lunch and tea, this is something the oracles fear."  
"That bad, I think you are a bit exaggerating there." "No I am definitely not! So if you don't mind I will be leaving tomorrow so will you be giving me a goodbye kiss?" He is out of his mind.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Willow do you think Spike was telling the truth?" "I am not sure, he was right in the past." "And don't forget, wrong as well!"   
"I don't know Buffy, if he is right we will all be in a lot of trouble." "Well we shouldn't take this news lightly, I think I should mention this to Giles, this might help his findings."  
"Buffy you go and do that, I think we should hold back the spell thing, because if you are going up against great evil, you might need every bit of strength the Slayer can give."  
"No no, Will I still want to continue with the spell thing, with weaker strength and a greater evil might be exactly what I need to improve my abilities, ultimate training experience."  
"But Buffy, with out your super-strength the Quadumvirate will squash you flat, and if this happens I can't stare at you anymore, you sexy thing, only if you were lesbian like any normal person should be."  
"Ah Will, like I said before no thanks." "Fine! Tara got to you didn't she? telling you all lies, I am a good lesbian, I can make you happy with stare of my eyes. Oh No, I know what you and Tara are doing you are revolting against me and screwing behind my little sexy back."  
"Willow came down, I am not revolting against you and if I was going to I would not revolt with Tara anyway." "So you have already planned it, but who is it with, if it is not Tara, it might be Xander, it is isn't it, you double crossing slut, you are so mean."  
"Whoa hang on a minute, Willow I would never do that to you, I am your bestfriend and I love you." "Oh Buffy I love you too, you want to go into the back room and do the dirty thing?" "Like I said, not that kind of love."  
"I will see you later Will, I better tell Giles what Spike has told me, see you."  
  
At Giles house.  
  
Giles will proberly freak out, with this new information I got, the Quadumvirate is something you don't want to mess with. This new info will help Giles find out his weaknesses.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
